Unhealthy Love
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After the events of LiS, Max became very different ... for the greater happiness of Chloe, but for the greatest misfortune of Warren. Pairing Pricefield & unilateral Grahamfield. Rated M for several reasons.


**A/N: This story will be mostly from the point of view of Warren & Max, but Chloe will also participate in the story. I have nothing particular against Warren, but he is the ideal target for the negatives of this story.**

 **Oh, I warn that Max will be particularly OOC, and not that in the right direction.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
** **Blackwell Academy,  
** **November 2013,**

A few months ago, Warren Graham had a friend, a good friend.

A pretty, very pretty brunette by the name of Max Caulfield with a sweet and innocent face that had always pleased him, but he had never been able to go further with her because she had been out with another woman for almost two months, A young blue-haired punk girl slightly older, a girl enough tomboy named Chloe Price.

Since the end of October, his relationship with Max had changed.

Not just their relationship, but Max had changed a lot too. She seemed to have borrowed the fashion style of her girlfriend, as well as having dyed her hair in dark red and had several piercings, including a small silver ring in her nose. Her physique was not the only change, she became more confident, more authoritarian, rebellious and playful.

Decidedly, this famous week of October had a strange effect on Max: Kate's suicide attempt, Mark Jefferson's arrest & his dark room, and this strange tornado appearing and disappearing just as quickly on the sea, all these events turned her. Even though Max still keeps her fascination for photography seriously, Warren has seen her more often making out with her girlfriend on campus, or drying classes with her, going to parties of the Vortex Club. Even Victoria Chase seemed to be eating on the palm of the SuperMax's hand.

For three weeks, Max had been sending himmessages saying she was very attracted to him, but she was by no means in love.

She could be very virulent with him, edgy and possessive. She liked that they argued with hard words, and for that, she did not hesitate to make him jealous to the possible, really telling him all her sexual life with her girlfriend. Like for example, she was sending him a message.

 **Max: [I'm going to take a nap.]**

But half an hour later, Warren received an SMS.

 **Max: [I went to sleep, but Chlo came out of the shower and seeing her big cock, I could not help but suck her until she ejaculated in my mouth.]**

Despite the information that her girlfriend was a very special girl, and the erection that Max just gave him by reading her texto, he begged her to stop, she told him how good her cock tasted and her sperm too. It was not uncommon that before she went to bed, she sent him a text message.

 **Max: [Good night my little slave, I'm going to bed ... well, I'm going to get fucked because I feel like it and after, I'll go to sleep!]**

Another time, when Chloe was not with her, she sent a long message to Warren.

 **Max: [I'm naked. All I'm currently wearing is lipstick. Imagine this body that you will never have, my two firm breasts, my wet pussy and smooth, this ass who loves to be spanked. I want to masturbate me, so tell me what you'd like to do me.]**

Stunned, he did not respond immediately, so he received another message.

 **Max: [C'mon my dog. Hurry up, it could pass me.]**

Furious, he sent her a bitter reply.

 **Warren: [Fuck, you really became a bitch worse than Victoria. You know what I'd do to you? You make me so hard and languish for a long time that I would just force you to lie down. I would fuck you with violence and without love. Biting your nipples to hurt you.]**

Several minutes later he received an answer.

 **Max: [Ahahahah, do you really think a little shit like you would get on top to fuck me? Finally, thank you anyway, I have cum.]**

* * *

 **A few days later,**

Finally, Max finally invited him to sleep one night in the small apartment she now shared with Chloe, with whom he did not get along much.

They spent all three a good evening watching movies, joking, no sign of what they were saying by SMS with Max. Except that she wore a deep cleavage and she did not hesitate to lean in front of Warren, which excited him somewhat.

At a late hour of the night, they finally go to bed and it is when he goes to bed that his phone starts to vibrate.

 **Max: [Usually, I try not to make too much noise for the neighbors. But I think I'll do you the honor of using my voice ... and the door is half open. Jerk you with your tiny cock.]**

Very excited and a little horrified, he waits patiently. Warren hears movement, but nothing more.

But suddenly, small shrill cries are heard, cries becoming stronger and stronger. He finally ventures out of the sofa and approaches their room. In the meager opening left by their door badly closed, he sees the girl of his dreams, on all fours, being pounded by her girlfriend, who really looks very well equipped with this massive cock.

Max is really beautiful, the majority of her body seems to be covered with these littles freckles as on her face, her ass is arched to wish, her small breasts have a splendid shape. He does not see her face but her cries let him imagine her mouth open and her hair red in bulk. She speaks little, content to cry, except sometimes she exhorts to her Chlo to fuck her harder with her big cock, or to spank her. He could never have imagined Max ' _go ape_ ' as wildly in bed.

Warren has a huge erection, almost painful. He would very much like to join the girls, stick his cock in that mouth that makes him so deliciously suffer. Instead, he remains to observe them, during a time that seems unreal, then returns to the sofa with the fear of getting caught.

He masturbates frantically to the sound of the last groans he hears from her mouth, and ejaculates very quickly.

 **...**

An hour later, when Warren could not get to sleep, he heard footsteps heading towards the living room.

Max appears in the living room, simply wearing a string. Silently she kneels beside the sofa, and caresses his face.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer as that" she whispers softly.

Her face leans over his and she kisses him deeply, with the breath smelling the bitter taste of Chloe's sperm that he saw making her love a few moments ago.

"I lied, I'm not sorry. I loved doing that, imagining you masturbating by looking at me" she said to him smiling wickedly.

Her hand goes to his underpants and she sees that it is still hard. She releases his penis from its shelter, and begins to masturbate him slowly, while speaking to his ear.

"You're really pitiful, look at this little noodle, you really think I would take it in the place of Chlo's big and satisfactory tail, you're really pathetic, but you're a very funny toy. I will continue to torture yourself like that, do not worry" she chuckled, amused by her own words.

Warren cum quickly, leaving a little sperm on her hands. She begins to approach her fingers from her mouth, then changes her mind.

"Nope, I do not see why it would be up to me to clean this mess" she looks at her hand, then towards the male teenager.

She approaches her fingers from his mouth, he may just open it to lick them. Once he's done, she leaves without a word. And Warren, ashamed, finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Warren is awakened very early by the sound of Chloe going to work.

Unable to go back to sleep, he gets up. He taps at the door of their room, and Max tells him to come in. She is lying on her bed, dressed in a very low-cut black nightie, and the necklace with the three balls that Chloe gave her. Without a word, and half drowsy, he comes to lie beside her. The silence settles, then she comes to ride him and sticks him a masterful slap.

"So, darling, it's hard to wake up? You liked these disputes by textos? You'll see that it's even better" she smiled and showed him all her teeth.

She begins to bite his neck with a rare violence, until to blood. What follows is still vague for him. Caught up in a kind of warrior and sexual rage at once, they fought violently, mostly her. Scratches, slaps, bites, nothing has been spared. She hited him in his crotch, and he tried to slap her breasts, but every time he tried to hit her, she managed to mysteriously avoid the blows.

After a while, she got up and came back with handcuffs. Warren did not let himself do it but she easily tied him up. Then she pulled off her nightie and straddled him.

"This violence got me excited, I'm all wet, and I hate being frustrated, not you?" she winked at him.

Warren felt her pelvis begin to move, she masturbated on his erect cock, as if it were a vulgar plastic toy. Still, his pleasure began to come and hers too. While he was going cum, she grabbed his dick and balls so hard she nearly crushed them, it hurt him and she laughed at his pain.

After a few seconds, feeling that he was not going cum, she stood up again to take a crate, with other handcuffs inside. This time, she tied his feet to the head of the bed to have a nice view on his ass without defense. Max also pulled out a pair of latex gloves and a tube of lubricating gel. Warren swallowed, he understood what she was going to do to him.

"I had a terrible nightmare a few months ago" Max started talking as she put on the gloves, then the gel and squeezed two fingers into his virgin ass "I saw you play the stalker with me, with many photos of me and also, a strange doll resembling me."

Warren swallowed again, it did not smell good for him.

"Do not worry, you have nothing to do with my change" she laughs before putting two more fingers to better dilate him.

Then she withdrew her hand and her gloves, and equipped herself with a dildo-belt with a plastic phallus about twenty centimeters. This is not going to be good for his ass.

"But I thought it was time to put things in clear" Max pronounced by putting a condom on the dildo, and positioning the tip of the dildo at the entrance of his ass open, before pushing hard, snatching him a cry of pain "from now on, you're my personal sissy. There's only me to make sure you do not hurt anyone."

With violence that he did not know, Max continued to fuck him quickly and violently, up and down to the guard of her dildo. After a few minutes of this rhythm, Warren ends up (despite himself) by cum, his seed landing on his face. She ended up cum too, surely because it was a two-headed dildo and had the other end into her, Max laughed at seeing him as pathetic, she reproached him for being a poor obsessed, unable to hold back.

The red-haired young woman left to shower, leaving him alone, always dirty and tied to the bed.

Of course, she took all her time. Going out with a towel around the waist (and the necklace that she never leaves), Max came to plant himself in front of him and dropped him to the ground, releasing a small ' _Oops_ ', Leaving no doubt on her intentions. In front of her, she dressed in small gestures, offering him an inverted striptease where Warren had the right every time to the best view.

Once this show stopped, it was almost time for their first class.

She agreed to release him, only after installing a cockring-ballring (with a padlock of course) to prevent him from having any enjoyment without the key, for his greatest misfortune. He dressed in fourth gear, trying to wipe his sperm face with his underpants, as she does not allow him to clean himself.

Max was waiting for her at the door, and just before Warren left, she grabbed his caged crotch and whispered a few words to her.

"Assure you that your ass is perfectly clean for tonight, my girlfriend wants to fuck your virgin ass" her voice is so sweet that he would almost forget this last hour.

Swallowing, Warren ran to his car very quickly and Max made a wave of goodbye with an innocent look that could put Kate to shame.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know I know, Max is very different now, and I'm mean with Warren. Bad me :(**

 **Finally, it was a bit extreme but I did not like some aspect of Warren that I mentioned, I needed to unwind.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
